In our European Patent Application 547,658 we have disclosed low-calorie confectionery filling compositions comprising a fat-continuous emulsion having a fat content of 5-50 wt. %, while the water content of the remainder is 10-60 wt. %, the remainder further consisting of at least one of the following compounds acidity regulator (controller), thickener, bulking agent, emulsifier, sweetener, flavour, colorant, humectant and preservative.
According to this document, the above-mentioned compositions are prepared by making a pro-mix at 60.degree. C. ncy waves with reduced feedback androtator C unit and then through a total of five Votator A units, the flow rate applied being 25 g/min. and the process temperatures being 39.degree. C., 5.degree. C., 6.degree. C., 9.degree. C. and 20.degree. C. (of. Example 1 of EP 547,658). Another method of preparation is disclosed in Example 5 of the above-mentioned EP 547,658. Another pre-mix was made but this time at 70.degree. C. The pro-mix was passed through a C unit and then through two A units. The throughput was now 19 g/min. (filling c) or 8 g/min. (filling D). Exit temperatures were 50.degree., 8.degree., 16.degree. C. for filling C and 50.degree., 14.degree. and 21.degree. C. for filling D. The above-mentioned processes are rather complicated and have a major disadvantage, i.e. the residence time of the emulsion in the system is too long (at least 2 minutes can be calculated from the data of EP 547,658); therefore, the emulsions are subjected to an inappropriate shear at an inappropriate temperature for too long a time. This results in the formation of emulsions having an acceptable product performance, however, this performance does not yet meet the high quality-standards required by the confectionery manufacturers.